REPCONN Aerospace
REPCONN Aerospace (R'ocket '''E'ngineering and 'P'roduction 'CO'mpa'N'''y of '''N'evada)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.320: ''"2.35 REPCONN Headquarters'' REPCONN Corporation was an up-and-coming regional aerospace firm, and keen contributor to Las Vegas political campaigns. They operated a test facility in the Black Mountains to the south (much to the chagrin of the local populations, who long complained of the "REPCONN bombs" landing in their fields and destroying property). The company was purchased by the giant RobCo Company just before the Great War, in a hostile takeover. New security countermeasures were installed, and more militaristic plans were undertaken, especially after the discovery of a special radioactive igniting agent that interested certain senior RobCo members. These countermeasures are still in effect, so investigate this building with caution." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.407: ''"5.17 REPCONN Test Site'' The remains of the old REPCONN (Rocket Engineering Production Company of Nevada) test plant, along with its landmark rocket launch dome, have sat idle over the years, and are now home to Feral Ghouls who come to terrorize the inhabitants of nearby Novac 5.18. However, within the facility, there's a prolonged stalemate going on between a band of Nightkin, devolved from Marcus' forces up at Jacobstown 1.10 and lead by a deranged man-mountain named Davidson. They are attempting to locate shipments of Stealth Boys. The (marginally) sane ghouls are led by an intelligent, messianic glowing ghoul who dreams of escaping with his followers in the plant's remaining rockets." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) was a company based in Henderson, Nevada that specialized in rocket manufacture, and production of alternate fuel sources, both plasma and fission based, primarily for the U.S. government. Their headquarters and test site can still be found in the Mojave Wasteland. Background Formed in 2054 after the famous Delta IX rocket was developed and launched, its original purpose was to develop new orbital propulsion systems in response to the energy crisis of 2052. Its first line of research was nuclear fission-based propulsion, which was soon succeeded by fossil fuel and plasma-based propulsion.The Courier: "REPCONN's history." Tour guide: " The company really took off when RobCo purchased REPCONN in late 2076 to develop unmanned rockets to explore the solar system." (Tour guide's dialogue)REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Needlenose""'' "This sleek and purple R77-293A "Needlenose" is what happens when you mix fossil and plasma in a rocket and shake it up! The fossil fuels punch this sharp-nosed terror through the sky, and the plasma is used to shoot it through space to planets where REPCONN can mine more fossil fuels,* continuing the whole cycle again!" "* Interplanetary mining and resource rights still in negotiation."REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Rockets Away!""'' "Just like the rocket you see here, we're aimed at the sky, but we've got a ceiling in the way! See, Rocketeers, while REPCONN is (was) focused on non-radioactive* propulsion engines, we still need to sneak back and use some of our older "proven" techniques with nuclear-driven engines to make space travel a reality. Partnered with our new buddy RobCo, we've dug up older, cheaper technology for upcoming orbital projects. No worries, even if you can't always see what we're up to up there - we can see you!" "* Any implication of radioactive material as negative is unintentional and in no way reflects RobCo or its subsidiary REPCONN." Their earliest experiments in flight were almost uniformly disastrous,Tour guide: "Ready for the REPCONN tour, Rocketeers? Courtesy of the fine folks at RobCo, I'll be your guide today on the path of... Scientific. Discovery. Look here - a row of multi-colored plasma fuels! Careful, they may look safe to drink, but your stomach is the last place they should be. Why the difference in cylinder size? Refining our production methods has resulted in higher yields of fuel over time, that's why! To my right you can see a sample of some old "safety barrels" REPCONN once used to store radioactive waste. Perfectly safe. On my left is an example of a mountain of REPCONN safety barrels some legislators claim are poisoning our environment. Ridiculous. Behind me is our most recent rocket project, which we're keeping under our hats... until "launch," if you'll pardon the expression. And in front of me is a model - not actual size - of the launch dome we are using to send our rockets screeeeaming into orbit. Now for the highlight of our tour! Due to a generous donation from RobCo, this next exhibit showcases the wondrous world of - robots! That helpfulness runs through our whole line!|{incredible eyebot should be enthusiastic, fearsome downnote, and chuckles knowingly at Mr. Handy} }} " (Tour guide's dialogue)REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Plas-Ma What?""'' "Hold up, Rocketeers, what's this? This trio of cylinders isn't a trio of cylinders at all!* They're containers holding what some* scientists call "plasma." Can you say "plasma?" REPCONN's always looking to the future, and in our future, we don't have to worry about radiation, health risks, or lawsuits when using this new and improved fuel source to blast our rockets into and out of the sky!" "* Clarification: "Cylinders" and "plasma" are factually correct designations of display items, both by definition and by the scientific community."REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Boring Old Rod? Or...""'' "What's this? A dull rod? Not so, Rocketeers! This "dull rod" once powered REPCONN's old nuclear-propelled rockets and still contains harmless* traces of radioactive material. As an exercise, stare closely* at the rod and try to spot the telltale glow!" "* While this case is lead-lined (standard in these cases, not specifically requested for this display), do not touch, look, or stand too close to this exhibit - keep your legs moving and see the rest of the museum!" but the company managed to continue functioning and expanding. Some of the results of these disasters were beneficial for future experiments and exploits, such as the destruction of the original launch facility providing research into better shielding,REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Big Fat Fiery Fred""'' "V29-321G may look like a big, fat, red rocket, Rocketeers, but Ol' Fatty here ran circles around the Earth not so long ago, so let's see you keep up! Sure, V29-321G's re-entry gave it its more commonly-known nickname "Big Fat Fiery Fred," but here at REPCONN we chose to focus on the successes and apply what we learned about explosive-resistant shielding to future models and even our landing platforms!" "* The newly-(re)constructed REPCONN Launch Facility was a direct beneficiary of this discovery." As REPCONN was dealing with slow business, two corporate giants, Poseidon Energy and RobCo Industries, made attempts to buy out the company. The former's bid was seen off by a decisive action by REPCONN's board of directors under the lead of Vice President Leonard Steeple and Chief Financial Officer Julia Masters, maintaining Steeple's intention to keep the company as far away from defense contracts as possible.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3262173 RobCo eventually managed to acquire the company after a year of buying shares from 2075 to 2076,The Courier: "Tell me about RobCo." Tour guide: "RobCo industries purchased REPCONN in 2075 to assist with some of RobCo's military projects, as well as developing unmanned space exploration. The relationship between RobCo and REPCONN is mutually beneficial, and we hope that both companies bolster each other well into the next century." (Tour guide's dialogue) when Steeple's allies turned against him. The vice president tried to rally the board again and sought help from Masters, but while the CFO officially agreed to support him,REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, inter-office correspondence #3262178 she was actually working with General Manager Piers Isley to sell the company.REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, inter-office correspondence #3262719 Citing the profit of a merger with RobCo (not to mention avoiding a hostile takeover and a much less amicable transition), Isley and Masters managed to undermine Steeple's position in the company and get the board of directors to pass a vote of no confidence against Steeple, after he refused to even consider selling his part of the company, in order to maintain their independence and integrity. Failing the vote, Steeple stepped down from his position as vice president. All the time, the company continued its research into rocketry and astronautics, despite numerous setbacks, accidents and disasters. Although all of these incidents were regulated to the Henderson area, along with nearby towns and communities,REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Ready, Set, Launch!""'' "Force your parents a short drive south, and you'll see the retractable dome of REPCONN's launch facility (not actual size!). You may have heard wild stories about rocket flights and their impact* on nearby towns and communities, but REPCONN feels you can't put a price of space exploration - after all, Rocketeers, you do want to go into space someday... don't you?" "* Statement is figurative and inadmissible as evidence in a court of law." they would quickly become popularized due to various incidents, including, but not limited to: The REPCONN Shakes, an illness caused by children thinking the Isotope-239 igniting agent inside was Nuka-Cola, requiring the company to lock them away.The Courier: "Tell me more about the souvenir rockets." Cliff Briscoe: "They're scale replicas of the real thing. Very detailed. Got a liquid in them that makes them glow. From what I hear, REPCONN used to give them out on tours of their HQ up in Henderson. But I guess they had to stop after the first few kids thought they were filled with Nuka Cola and drank it down. The papers had a name for the condition and everything. They called it the "REPCONN Shakes." Those were bad times for RobCo." (Cliff Briscoe's dialogue) Careless radioactive waste disposal would also come into play due to legal concerns and downplaying environmental damage.REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Radioactive Waste?""'' "We've all heard "stories" that radiation is dangerous - fact or fiction?* A common site in factories, military installations, and the basements of selected government-funded middle schools, these safety barrels* are just what the name implies - safe. While their attractive coloring can be interpreted as a warning, for REPCONN, it's an invitation to a future filled with nuclear power!" "* Rhetorical questions and nomenclature of exhibit items cannot be used as a basis for criminal prosecution."REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Nuclear Family!""'' "Why, look here! A pile of itty-bity safety-barrels,* all nestled together like a family sitting down to dinner! Now, while it's claimed even the safest nuclear waste disposal procedures seep poison into the environment that never, ever goes away, in REPCONN's case we say it all depends on where you put them - and Nevada's just the place!" "* Nomenclature for "hazardous waste barrels" as per REPCONN glossary specs." However, the research efforts were severely hampered by a disaster during one of the experiments, where a poor work ethic, cutting corners and an underqualified team caused a disastrous radiation spill that would take decades to clear up, significantly weakening REPCONN's position with RobCo. The launch facility manager responsible for the disaster, Steve Reynolds, used his old friend, Martin Neimeyer, as scapegoat.REPCONN test site terminal entries; REPCONN administrator terminal, Re: retirement With no obstacle in the way, the company was acquired by RobCo Industries. Carl Rook, transferred from RobCo's security division, became the next vice president, focusing on improving the security within the company.REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, inter-office correspondence #345776 Robert House, CEO of RobCo, used the newly acquired company for a weapons research program for Colonel Moretti of the US military, repurposing REPCONN's proprietary plasma rocket propulsion system into a quantum matter modulation-based weapon.The Courier: "An odd combination." Arcade Gannon: "REPCONN went through some rough times. When their rocket business was shaky, Mr. House purchased the company. It didn't take long for him to repurpose their plasma technology for a government weapon contract." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue)REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Green Bean""'' "Officially call the "Z43-521P" by silly engineers, we prefer to all this little scrapper by its true nickname, the "Green Bean." After all, which would you prefer in your backyard garden - a smoldering Z43-521P, or a green bean?* One sounds like it belongs if mentioned on the news, and make news it did... featuring REPCONN's plasma engine, it was soooo newsworthy that we decided to take the Quantum Matter Modulation unit out and see if we could use it for non-explosive uses." "* Rocket nickname chosen after results of first trial landing." However, the program was not free of setbacks: a mole was leaking information on the development of the project to Poseidon Energy. Although this was detected by REPCONN's IT specialist Sara Wang, who managed to partially decode them, there was not enough concrete evidence to take official action against Poseidon.REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, inter-office correspondence #3458631Arcade Gannon: "I've read about REPCONN. I think they did some work with the... Rockets and some energy weapon prototypes, I think." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) However, research continued into creating rocketry that would one day visit distant planets to mine for resources to send back to Earth.REPCONN headquarters placard: ''""Our Rich, Rich, Solar System."'" "A model of our solar system (not actual size). Beautiful, isn't it? RobCo, with its subsidiary REPCONN, has often gazed into the night sky, seeing the rich pageant of stars and planets above us. Our goal? To send unmanned rockets to these other systems, seeing their beauty firsthand while mining ever deeper into each planet's surface for precious resources needed here at home. This is our promise to mankind, extending our reach into a future where the number or RobCo and REPCONN rockets match the stars in the sky." "This Exhibit Brought To You By Your Friends at RobCo" By 2077, the quantum matter modulator project had completed, with the first fully working prototype assembled and working. It was made possible by Project Semele schematics,The Courier: "What was Project SEMELE?" Arcade Gannon: "Another one of Poseidon Energy's many secret weapons projects. Before the Great War. It didn't go anywhere. That's how REPCONN got their shot. So to speak." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) acquired by Xuan Duong's sources inside Poseidon Energy.REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, inter-office correspondence #3458503 Called the "urban plasma rifle," these new weapons were slated to enter full military service.Future Weapons Today Poseidon Energy's mole, Julia Masters, was tasked with intercepting the prototype on its way to the Department of Defense. The weapon was never delivered, interrupted by the Great War.REPCONN headquarters terminal entries; terminal, encrypted message Notes The company's name is misspelled as REPCON in some of the posters. Behind the scenes REPCONN Aerospace is based on the real world PEPCON (Pacific Engineering and Production Company of Nevada), a chemical plant formerly located in Henderson, Nevada, that produced ammonium perchlorate, an oxidizer used in solid propellant rocket boosters. The plant was destroyed due to a series of explosions determined to be caused by incorrect storage of the chemicals, known as the PEPCON disaster. The facility was rebuilt, but the company ultimately rebranded and relocated to Utah.PEPCON Reopens with New Name - Western Electro Chemical Co - WECCO Gallery RepconnSecurity.png|REPCONN Propaganda RepconnSecurity2.png|REPCONN Propaganda RepconnSecurity3.png|REPCONN Propaganda RepconnSecurity4.png|REPCONN Propaganda RepconnMuseumAdv.png|REPCONN Billboard RepconnMuseumAdv2.png|REPCONN Billboard FNV loading desktop01.jpg See also * ArcJet Systems References Category:REPCONN de:REPCONN Aerospace es:REPCONN Aerospace ko:렙콘 항공우주사 pl:REPCONN Aerospace pt:REPCONN Aerospace ru:РЕПКОНН Эйроспейс uk:РЕПКОНН Ейроспейс zh:瑞普康航天